


The Sought After Extraordinary

by Naika



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Emotion Porn, F/M, POV First Person, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, actual porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naika/pseuds/Naika
Summary: Love makes everything extraordinary, even for our favorite info broker. From Izaya's POV, for your enjoyment!
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	The Sought After Extraordinary

Human perception can be easily twisted by the idea of the extraordinary: the things that defy tradition and cross into the territory of imagination. Now, the extraordinary doesn’t necessarily have to be a monster or sprite from some fable or legend. It can just as easily be something like a thousand yen lying at a poor man’s feet or the first fall of rain following a drought. The point is, it’s easy to discount something as fallacy until it stands before your eyes, where it then taunts you and eats away at your being. It dares you to challenge its existence as you once had; mocks you for your weakness—your susceptibility to its fantastic nature. And then you can’t decide whether you loathe or love it because in the end, even if you were proven hopelessly wrong, you still manage to experience levity in its presence.

That terrifying girl, watching me like that. What gave her the right? At what point did I permit her to stare at me with those irritating eyes? Had I given her the right of way to place her hand delicately, oh so delicately, upon my left shoulder and smile? When in the place of her intuition had I transformed from scoundrel to lost puppy on the street? It wasn’t right. I had given her no express permission to do these things.

I was using her. Yes, the glint of my teeth and my usual number of traitorous words had seduced her so completely, exactly like the other girls who threw themselves at my feet, begging pathetically for me to please, please allow them to lick my boots clean and worship the ground those boots tread on when they were done. Yes, this was normal. Nothing to feel oddly about.

She certainly hadn’t laughed lightly at my pattern of speech, describing it with a word so vilely complementary that my face warmed, or enquired about my day in a curious fashion on numerous occasions. I hadn’t passed her on the street one day and been greeted with a simple ‘happy birthday,’ when not one other person uttered those same words all day. She never looked up at me, adorning her mouth with a sad smile and saying, “It must be lonely.” No, all those things must have been delusions. Such a creature shouldn’t have been allowed to breathe.

From where did she draw the audacity to touch my cheek? I was immobilized; distraught, rethinking and cursing myself for doing so. Did she not know of the knives hidden in my coat? A criminal’s bottom lip was traced by a young woman’s fingertip as if he were something good. What drug, I wonder, had someone shot into my arm when I wasn’t looking? What substance caused the world around me to dip when her breath fell upon my mouth? I was responding without having made the decision to do so.

I couldn’t help but momentarily lose myself in the exquisite taste of her. The faintest hint of strawberry lingered on her tongue, as if she’d been chewing fruit gum and had swallowed it just before catching me in the kiss. How, if the strongest man in Ikebukuro couldn’t, did this girl manage to ensnare me in such a way? I was a god. I was the one who teased and prodded humans about like putty. I was the one who would control her. Yes, ha, I would trick her! She would think she had me, and then I would…

But now she was rubbing her thin hands over my back and looking at me with half-lidded eyes. The neck that so many people wanted to snap was being caressed by soft lips, trailing down and down and down, to the hollow where they rested before there was warmth, and my flesh was taken carefully into her mouth. Had my hands not moved, I could have continued passing myself off as disinterested, but they did, and they pulled her into my lap.

With her legs straddling my hips, and her body pressed so fully against mine, what was I to do but smirk and drag my fingers lazily down her back? She let out the first sound, and it was like music. It wasn’t right, the way I felt myself growing in spite of the game’s hesitant nature. She must have felt it beneath her, for her breathing came quicker; her touches more sensual.

Calm, collected, and composed: three words to describe my general disposition toward the majority of things and it didn’t fail me now. Yet still, when my coat and undershirt were slung over the back of the couch; my chest and stomach flitted over by soft, unrelenting hands, my resolve began to crumble. It dissolved even more so when her own top was removed and I placed my hands wantonly upon her breasts. Then I gave her my signature smirk and began teasing her soft nipples with the tips of my slim fingers. The sound that escaped her lips as she started to moan was nothing short of desperate, and after a good while of delicious torment, I captured one in my mouth. She grew louder with every slow, tantalizing suck I delivered, and it began all over again when I moved on to the second. After a while, I realized that my volume had also risen to new heights. The mutuality of the whole thing was driving me to a point to which I knew if I continued I’d never be able to return from. My perspective on how this should work was changing.

What on earth gave her the right to slide those lovely hands down my sides until they rested on my belt? Ah, that’s right. I did. I told her it was okay by way of slipping my hand slyly beneath her skirt and teasing threw her panties with a finger. I only stopped her pulling on my waistband to retrieve the foil packet hidden away in my pocket. Not long after this were our clothes forgotten and our arms encircling one another, our lips locked in a passionate frenzy. Then, all I wanted was to hear her splutter and wine in ecstasy, so I laid her down and spread her thighs apart.

The cry of my name that tore from her as my tongue entered her was enough to draw a carnal growl from deep in my throat. I ground my hips against the couch like some unsophisticated animal, my fingers rubbing that most sensitive sweet spot as I licked and massaged her from the inside. The sounds she was making were too much for me to handle, and my size was at its fullest for a good while now. The most desperate, indescribable need was grasping me and I needed release more than ever. I removed my mouth from her and positioned myself so that I was balanced above her on my forearms, my hips enclosing hers possessively…protectively. A shimmering pair of eyes answered a question I didn’t ask. ‘Yes, I want this. I want you to take me now.’

So I did. I rolled the condom over myself and lowered onto her. Her body twitched once as I slid into the warmth, groaning madly at the feeling. I was enveloped in her completely, and as I moved and she moved, we spoke in a strange language of profanity and each other’s names. The tears in my eyes didn’t frighten me, nor did the callings of her name, filled with foreign emotion. I was too deep into the softness of her creamy skin and the appearance of her face, flushed and twisted by expression; the ringing of a high, clear bell that shaped three syllables: “Izaya.” Then another three.

“I love you.”

And that was it. It was done. I copied her words in a desperate cry to ease the incredible tension and broke, spilling into climax only moments after she did. I’d done it. I’d told her I loved her. The phrase rolled about in my exhausted mind while I lay collapsed on top of this girl. This lovely, completely ordinary girl had torn the famous three words from my mouth.

And this…was what made it extraordinary.


End file.
